


Loyalties

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Choking, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Wrestling, orgasm bribing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “I wanted like….another wrestlers manager costing him a title kinda like Zelina does for Andrade? and Angry sex with maybe some choking.” - @crossfit-princess-sethie-boo





	Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written Samoa Joe before, so please take pity. I hope this is what you wanted sweetie, and I hope you all like it. Comments and/or gif reactions are greatly appreciated.

You had met in NXT. It was a dance: bumping into each other backstage, distracting each other’s promo’s, sitting silently across from one another in catering. Nobody seemed to notice. And Joe was patient. It was months of setting your skin ablaze with just looks before he cornered you in that dark hallway for the first time. The dance changed from flirting to secrecy. When you got left behind with his call-up, you thought it was over.

It wasn’t. Far from it.

The scheduling was difficult, but you made it work. You took turns showing up at each other’s shows, even if a few months apart. There was sex, yes, but you also helped each other. Joe was the one to suggest two months ago that you should try your hand at valeting.

Little did he know it would lead to his downfall.

He was in the middle of the ring, threatening anybody who thought they were ‘man enough’ to fight him for the opportunity to challenge Jeff Hardy for the US Championship. He froze as Sanity’s music began to play. The crowd went wild as Killian stepped out. You hovered close behind, effectively hiding from Joe. Once Killian had his attention, he moved to one side so you could step forward dressed in a business suit jacket and skirt. For a split second his face lit up, then he played it off as mock surprise. Joe tossed his mic away and called for a ref. The bell rang as soon as your ‘client’, one of three, entered the ring.

Both large men kept the other on his toes. Joe wasn’t used to being thrown around like Killian was capable of. Killian was not used to the quiet rage that Joe was capable of. It was beyond Roman or Aleister’s skills. For all of the mutual frustration, you could read admiration on their faces. But you could not stand back and enjoy the match as you wanted. You had a job to do.

Killian argued with the ref over the near five-count of strikes. Joe was recovering on the apron. You grabbed his ankle and attempted to sweep his legs out from under him.

Joe did not budge.

In the background, you heard Corey make some remark about your relationship in NXT, but all you could think about was the fire in Joe’s eyes. You were in trouble and a lot of it. Thankfully, Killian finished with the ref and pulled Joe back into the ring. But for the rest of the match, Joe kept an intense gaze on you. When he lost the match due to another one of your distractions, hot rage flashed in his eyes.

Killian saw the wrath burning in your direction. He stood in front of you the whole way up the ramp to backstage. When he offered to walk you to your dressing room, you declined and said you could handle Joe yourself. You didn’t actually feel that way, but it was the only way you could be alone to see him.

You don’t know how he did it, but Joe was waiting for you in your dressing room. He was leaned against the desk in the room with his arms crossed. His face was impassible, even for you, and he said nothing while you flustered through half-formed sentences that died once they hit the air. You shed your jacket. He nodded towards the door. You locked it. Though it was probably unwise, you kept your back towards him.

“Welcome to Smackdown, Y/N.” His voice made you shiver.

Turning, you flattened your back against the door. “Thank you.” You swallowed dry air. “How much trouble am I in?”

Joe let out a long, slow breath. “I have to say, this is not what I had in mind when I suggested being a manager.” He stood and took a few meandering strides towards you. “And definitely not with Sanity. What about Nikki Cross?”

“We have an understanding. And why are you so angry? It was your idea.” You gasped and smiled as Joe wrapped his hand around your throat.

“I meant me when they finally moved you up.”

“You?” You searched his face for the truth. “Since when do you need me?”

Joe loosened his grip. “I always need you.” He looked at you like it should have been obvious.

You wet your lips. “Then why didn’t you say that? Then we wouldn’t have been in this mess.” It became harder to breathe as Joe’s grin widened and his grip tightened.

“Speaking of… I believe I owe you something for your… help tonight.” He released your throat, chuckling at your gasp for air, and switching his grasp to your wrists. He stole your oxygen next by kissing you hard and ravenously. You moaned into his mouth every time he rolled his hips into yours. “That’s it, Y/N,” he whispered, “make it up to me.”

With one hand he controlled both of your wrists, with the other he reached up under your skirt. You bucked down into his touch, spreading the juices already leaking through your bottoms onto his fingers. He tugged them to one side. You grit your teeth and hissed as he used two fingers to pull your essence up to your clit. Joe tightened his grip on your wrists as you thrashed under his touch. He spread your slick to your clit, thumbing it harshly enough to make you cry out. Joe nosed your head to one side so he could nip at your neck while his fingers worked torturous magic bringing you to the brink. Your breathing shallowed and you closed your eyes, ready for release.

Joe withdrew with a chuckle that made you whine. “What, did you think I would let you come so quickly, baby girl? You should know better.”

“Please, Joe. I’m sorry. I can’t guarantee that it won’t happen again, but I’ll-“

“Oh no. I have a different deal in mind.” He pulled you away from the door. He helped you out of your clothes and had you lay on the desk. You did your best to keep your legs open, though each drag of his fingertips across your skin made you want to close them with a shiver. Joe trailed his fingers closer to your sex. His chest heaved with resisting taking you immediately. “If I could make another suggestion,” he bypassed your heat and splayed his large, warm hand over your lower stomach, “perhaps you should shift your loyalties.” His hand continued traveling up to your breasts. You gasped as he dug his fingernails into the valley between them. “Take your time. I’ve got all the time in the world to work an answer out of you, baby girl.”

Frantically you licked your lips. “There’re other people to convince than me.” You squeaked as he tweaked your nipple. “I’ll consider it?”

“Close enough. For now.” He moved his ring gear and other obtrusive fabric out of the way just enough to bring his ready length into your line of sight. It made your mouth water, but you knew that would have to come later.

Joe was seconds away from running out of patience.

With those last seconds, he eased into you with a series of deep breaths. He braced himself on the desk on either side of your hips while you adjusted to him. You gave him a small thrust.

Patience ran out.

You screamed as he pulled nearly all of the way out before thrusting fast and hard in again. Again. Again. Again. Your vision failed, and your eyes closed. Your mouth fell open to freely give Joe all of the sounds that spurred him on. And on. And on. The denied orgasm from before came rushing to the surface. Joe growled as your walls clamped tighter and tighter. You were both right there. You opened your eyes as Joe rubbed your thigh.

“You keep screaming like that baby girl, and I won’t be able to hold back… much longer.”

“Then don’t. Joe, I’m almost… please.”

Joe reached up and took control of your breathing. Darkness danced along the edges as you watched Joe thrust closer to coming. He let go of your throat. The rush of oxygen sent you careening over the precipice, pulling Joe down with you. He helped you ride out your high, then eased out.

“Technically,” he panted, “I didn’t get the answer out of you that I wanted.”

In your haze, you let your heart take over instead of your rational mind.

“Oh, no. Then I guess you’ll have to try and convince me again.”


End file.
